Le Royaume des Chats
by clelya
Summary: Été 1995, Sirius Black est un bel homme de 36 ans voué à rester reclus dans sa demeure de Londres... Il n'a, pourtant, fallu qu'un seul pas entre obéissance et transgression, pour qu'il voit le train-train quotidien de sa vie basculé avec la venue d'une jeune femme pour le moins peu conventionnelle et de surcroît recherchée par le Mage Noir ! Se passe durant le 5èm tome de la saga.
1. Chapter 1 : au chat et à la souris

**Bonjour à tous/toutes, après une légère (longue) absence me revoilà avec une Sirius/OC que je republie avec un style d'écriture moins...prépubère...et une histoire retravaillée (première publi 2010 ou 2011) !**

 **Les chapitres seront publiés dans un premier temps tous les mercredi (les premiers étant déjà écrits), vous serez bien entendu prévenus de tous changements !**

 **Pour le moment, hormis l'OC (que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir et qui m'appartient), tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING !**

 **Je vous prie bien bas de me pardonner les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison qui auraient pu m'échapper !**

 **Et pour finir, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car : -vos avis sont importants -vos commentaires positifs sont appréciables -vos commentaires négatifs sont prit en compte -je peux découvrir qui suit mon histoire et allez lire les vôtres ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début de chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

Sirius Black regardait par la fenêtre avec une envie de liberté non dissimulée. Tout lui semblait attirant là-dehors : le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles d'été, la chaleur des rayons du soleil en ce bel après-midi, le son des rires des enfants courant sur les pavés chauds du square Grimmaurd ! Et lui était condamné à rester à l'intérieur...

Car Sirius Black était un dangereux criminel en fuite : ou plutôt la société pensait qu'il était un dangereux criminel en fuite ! Et tout cela à cause de l'un de ses meilleurs amis : l'ex-maraudeur Peter Pettigrow l'avait lâchement trahit le condamnant de ce fait à 12 longues années d'incarcération au pénitencier d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Pour un crime dont lui-même était responsable ! Par la suite, Sirius Black s'était évadé grâce à sa condition d'Animagus illégal et avait retrouvé le traître...et son filleul par la même occasion ! Et Peter, en bon rat qu'il était, avait réussi à fuir comme à son habitude ! Mais il aurai sa revanche : fois de Sirius Black !

Le plus dur, à présent, était de rester dans cette maison qui avait laissé chez lui tant de souvenirs désagréables et de regarder les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'affairer tandis que lui restait là, seul et immobile devant la fenêtre des heures durant, à contempler le monde qui vivait sans se soucier de lui. Ordre expresse de Dumbledore ! Sirius ne devait pas mettre un seul pied dehors ! Et ce même si il avait beaucoup changé : sa barbe hirsute s'était transformé en une barbe de trois jours taillée spécialement pour qu'on ne le voit pas, son corps squelettique avait retrouvé sa fermeté et sa musculature grâce au nouveau régime alimentaire et aux heures de sport que le jeune quarantenaire s'était imposé lorsqu'il avait emménagé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été coupé à la nuque et avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'autrefois. En cet été 1995, du haut de ses 36 ans, Sirius Black n'avait plus rien du détenu en cavale qui hurlait à le mort sur les affiches ministérielles ! Au contraire, c'était un homme séduisant et plein de charme qui manquait cruellement de compagnie...

N'y tenant plus et cédant à une pulsion plus puissante que les autres, Sirius ouvrit la porte d'entrée, respira une grande goulée d'air chaud et se métamorphosa, devenant le grand chien noir qui faisait de lui un Animagus ! S'écorchant les pattes sur les pavés, le bitume et les trottoirs, le grand animal courut dans Londres comme jamais, comme si cette sortie devait être la dernière de sa vie et comme si jamais il ne devait rentrer ! Au bout de 45 minutes, Sirius se retransforma, redevenant le sorcier qu'il était dans une ruelle sombre. Vêtu à la moldu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc, d'un jean noir et de Doc Martins, jamais le sorcier n'avait parut aussi beau et attirant. Il s'assit sur un banc dans un parc, profitant du soleil et de l'odeur des lilas en fleur. Merlin que cela sentait bon... Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi posé. Il se mit alors à détailler les passants : il avait vu si peu de monde les 12 dernières années qu'il resta près d'une heure ainsi, essayant d'imaginer la vie de chacun de ces moldus.

C'est alors que l'une d'entre eux attira son regard. Était-ce la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux, entre le rouge et le violet, qui l'avait interpellé ? Ou bien ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit ? Ou peut être le fait qu'elle regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle avait peur d'être suivit... Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être le cas ! Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius en reconnaissant les deux sorciers qui semblait traquer le jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année : Mulciber et Avery ! Deux mangemorts notables. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, qu'il aurait dut appeler un membre de l'Ordre, mais ce fut plus fort que lui : tranquillement il se leva et alla rejoindre la jeune poursuivie en essayant de prendre l'air le plus normal possible. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Du calme, pas de gestes brusques, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui sont tes poursuivants...

Ses pupilles noirs le foudroyèrent sur place :

-Me prenez-vous pour une abrutie ? Je sais exactement qui sont ces mangemorts et vous êtes entrains de faire foirer tout mon plan ! Je vous conseille de dégager avant que je ne vous fasse subir le même sort !

-Tu es cinglée ? Tu n'as aucune chance seule contre deux mangemorts ! Surtout que personne ne croit à SON retour, tu seras accusée ! Et tu ne peux pas le faire en pleine rue devant tous ces moldus !

-C'est pour cela que j'avais un plan ! Par les caleçons de Merlin mêlez-vous de vos fesses et débarrassez-moi le plancher !

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule contre eux ! Et tu as vu ta tête ? Ça fait quoi ? Trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Des cernes immenses s'étalaient en effet sur les joues blafardes de la jeune fille qui perdait patience en même temps que ses nerfs...

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix...

Elle se retourna d'un coup et attaqua les deux sorciers incognito derrière elle. Sans baguette. Sa magie semblant provenir directement de ses mains ! D'une main elle tenta de les tuer tandis que de l'autre elle maintenait Sirius au sol. Sa concentration était maximale et sa détermination à leur faire payer encore plus furieuse que sa rage !

-Incarcerem !, lança Mulciber.

-Petrificus Totalus !, renchérit Avery.

« Ils la veulent vivante ! » comprit Sirius.

Dans un cri de colère et de force, la jeune femme repoussa les trais de lumières d'un geste et contre attaqua d'un puissant rayon noir. Sirius aurait voulu lui venir en aide, la sentant faiblir par sa faute mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à la puissance qui le maintenait au sol. Finalement, voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien, Mulciber hurla :

-C'est Sirius Black ! Le fou dangereux !, se donnant ainsi un bon alibi pour utilisation abusive de la magie, couvrant de ce fait son Maître et créant un vent de panique parmi les moldus s'assurant ainsi une bonne retraite !

« Il est plus futé qu'il n'en a l'air » le maudit Sirius, soudain libérer de l'emprise de la jeune femme...qu'il rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il se dépêcha de transplanner au square Grimmaurd, emmenant l'inconnue avec lui par la même occasion. Il l'installa dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus, son jeune frère disparut il y avait bien des années de ça, la mettant au lit et la laissant dormir.

Puis il alla attendre dans le salon et son attente ne fut pas longue, quelques minutes à peine après qu'ils ne soient rentrés, Severus Rogue suivit de près d'Albus Dumbledore arrivèrent dans le repaire de l'Orde du Phoenix !

-As-tu perdu l'esprit Black ? Ou bien ton cerveau est aussi diminué et rapiécé qu'il y paraît ?

-Alors tu admets volontiers que tu en as douté, hein Servilus ?

-Allons allons messieurs un peu de sang froid je vous en pris ! Sirius que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Le sorcier captif de sa propre maison se mit alors en quête de faire un récit précis et détaillé des événements des dernières heures au vieil homme devant lui.

-Où l'avez-vous installé ?, demanda celui-ci après coup.

-Dans le taudis de mon frère, grommela Sirius.

Le professeur s'y rendit et Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visage de l'inconnue endormit dans le lit du cadet des Black.

-Professeur il s'agit bien de qui je pense?

-En effet, c'est bien la fille de Charlus...

-Quelque va-t-il enfin m'expliquer qui elle est ?

-C'est Sélène Aquila, répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

-Elle serait la fille du célèbre Langue-de-plomb ?

-Précisément.

-J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille...

-Peux étaient au courant de ce secret.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Miss Aquila possède un don magique étrange qui lui semble venir de sa mère : comme vous avez pu le constater, la magie est instinctive chez elle et elle n'a nul besoin d'une baguette pour la maîtriser.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Miss Aquila est le dernière descendante d'une lignée d'elfe très pure qui, pour accroître leur force magique, avaient pour habitude de mêler le sang de l'un des leurs à celui d'un sorcier créant ainsi un être aux pouvoirs incroyables ! Cela n'arriver que rarement pour des occasions exceptionnelles et cela ne s'était plus vu de mémoire d'homme, depuis la disparition des elfes aux yeux du monde. Cette jeune femme doit être protégée à tous prix vous m'entendez ?

-Pourquoi me dire cela à moi ?

-Car c'est vous qui en aurait la garde jusqu'en septembre, date où elle fera sa rentrée à Poudlard.

-Attendez, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener maintenant avec vous ? Elle sera plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici !

-Pour une fois je me dois de donner raison à Black monsieur !

-Servilus ?

-Comment un individu pareil, à peine capable de s'occuper de ses chaussettes, pourrait-il s'occuper d'une jeune fille d'une telle importance ! Je connais Miss Aquila depuis son enfance, laissez-moi prendre soin d'elle à Poudlard !

-Non Severus : vous êtes trop proche de LUI pour que je vous le permette, si il venait à trop en savoir nous serions perdu et Miss Aquila avec nous. Quant à moi, il y a un voyage que je dois entreprendre : l'apparition de Sélène seule dans la nature ne peut signifier qu'une chose, il est arrivé malheur à Charlus et Alexandre. Il y a certaines tâches qui doivent être accomplies, certaines précautions qui doivent être prises : aucuns détails ne doit être laisser au hasard ! Miss Aquila vivra ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre ! La version officiel sera que le développement de ses pouvoirs étant très tardifs, son père l'a prise pour une Cracmol et l'a caché pour lui éviter des ennuis. Nous verrons ce que le Ministère pensera de la disparition de son langue-de-plomb. En attendant Sirius je vous la confie : prenez grand soin d'elle et plus de balades à l'extérieur ! Je vous recontacterai prochainement.

-Bien professeur.

-Je vais faire venir les Weasley dans le courant du mois, ainsi que Miss Granger : un peu de compagnie ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Sirius, heureux de recevoir enfin des résidant permanents, Servilus, ajouta-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

-Black, répondit le professeur de potions faisant sonner le nom comme une grossièreté.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et disparut dans la cheminée de la chambre, suivit de près du ténébreux ex-mangemort.

-Alors comme ça tu es spéciale, pensa Sirius à haute voix dans la chambre de son frère, plus pour lui-même que pour l'endormie.

Pensif, il s'installa dans une fauteuil de velours vert et entreprit de veiller la demi-elfe dont il venait de faire la rencontre. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.


	2. Chapter 2 : Coloc'

**Aldryann : merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira !**

 **Pour le moment, hormis l'OC et sa famille (que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir et qui m'appartient), tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING !**

 **Je vous prie bien bas de me pardonner les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison qui auraient pu m'échapper !**

 **Et pour finir, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car : -vos avis sont importants -vos commentaires positifs sont appréciables -vos commentaires négatifs sont prit en compte -je peux découvrir qui suit mon histoire et allez lire les vôtres ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début de chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

POV Sélène

Je m'éveillais l'esprit légèrement embué. Où étais-je ? Qu'était-il advenue des deux Mangemorts que je traquais ? Le visage d'un homme me revint en mémoire : des cheveux aussi sombres que l'étaient mes yeux, une voix grave et chaude, un toucher impétueux et un regard gris comme le fer ! Il m'avait empêché d'attaquer et avait mis à mal tous mes plans... Et ce même homme dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil vert et argent...comme le reste de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais ! Un Serpentard... La raison la plus logique de ma présence ici était que je devais m'être faite prendre. Et il fallait que je m'échappe. Alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible j'essayais de quitter la chambre. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas en dehors du lit que je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et je chutais lourdement au sol, réveillant mon kidnappeur.

-Holaaaa princesse !, me dit-il, où comptez-vous allez ainsi ?

-Loin de vous sale Mangemort !, crachais-je.

-Moi un Mangemort ? Tu as décidément l'esprit bien embrumé... Mais pour ta défense j'admets que la déco ne joue pas en ma faveur. Je suis Sirius Black, et le Mangemort de la famille c'était mon frère : le propriétaire de cette chambre. Alors avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler oui je suis bien celui qui...

-Qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban il y a de ça deux ans maintenant : le sorcier sans procès accusé à tort du meurtre de son meilleur ami, finis-je, mon paternel parlait souvent de vous.

-Et bien décidément il faut vraiment que je le rencontre : depuis le temps qu'on me dit du bien de lui !

-Vous allez avoir du mal il est mort il y a quatre jours de cela.

-Oh, désolé pour toi, me répondit-il en tentant de mettre de la compassion dans sa voix, en fait, ajouta-t-il gêné, ça fait six jours pour le coup...

-J'ai dormis tant que ça ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fabrique chez vous ?

-Tu te trouves au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu sais de quoi il s'agit, je hochais la tête mon père m'en avait déjà parlé, qui se trouve aussi être l'ancienne maison des Black comme tu l'as si justement deviné. Après l'altercation avec les Mangemorts j'ai pensé à juste titre que le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait te voir. Lui et le professeur Rogue m'ont parlé de ta condition particulière et il a été décidé que tu devrais demeurer ici jusqu'à ta prochaine rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain.

-Severus était ici ? Comment va-t-il expliqué le fait que je sois si âgée pour Poudlard ?

-Tu connais Servilus ? Le professeur Dumbledore te présentera en tant que nouvelle élève que l'on pensait Cracmol de par ton éveil très très tardif à la magie.

-C'est à lui que ma mère m'a confié quand je n'étais encore qu'un nouveau né, depuis tout ce temps il veille sur moi à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. C'est une bonne version même si les cas d'éveil à la magie à 20 ans sont très rares...

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais peux-tu me raconter ce qui t'es arrivée jusqu'à il y a deux jours ?

-Mon père savait que cela pouvait arriver à tous moments : une attaque de mangemorts voir même de LUI pour me récupérer. Alors, avec mon frère Alexandre, ils m'ont formé depuis toute petite et préparé à être leur cible. Ils sont arrivés tôt le matin : ils étaient une dizaine, organisés, précis et rapides. Mais nous étions prêts nous aussi et quand les sorts de protections se sont déclenchés mon père nous a fait fuir Alexandre et moi par une simple trappe, indétectable par la magie, menant à l'extérieur. Cependant ils ont réussi à nous rattraper et Alexandre s'est fait descendre en me protégeant. Je me suis cachée, utilisant ma magie qui leur ai inconnu et j'ai traqué les assassins de mon frère en premier. C'est alors que vous êtes apparus et que vous avez tout gâché ! J'avais un plan parfait : jamais le Ministère n'aurait suspecté quoi que ce soit !

-De mon point de vue tu étais plutôt en mauvaise posture !

-Je jouais la comédie pour qu'ils me pensent faibles !

-Et ton visage blafard, tes cernes et tes deux jours de sommeil ? De la comédie également ?

Je ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Il n'empêchait que je ne l'aimais pas !

-Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît : je suis lasse et je vous voudrais faire un semblant de deuil...seule !

-Nous t'aiderons à venger ta famille sois en certaine, tu es tombée sur les bonnes personnes.

En attendant je devrais me farcir Sirius Black en tant que colocataire... Mon père m'avait beaucoup parlé de lui : ils ne faisaient pas partit de la même année, mon père étant plus âgé, mais ils s'étaient tout de même côtoyés à Poudlard. Et mon paternel n'avait pas été tendre avec Black : qu'il ait été accusé et emprisonné à tort n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il avait été la plus grande tête à claques de tout Poudlard (avec James Potter), courant les filles comme les ennuis, aussi bon scolairement que sur un balais et se surpassant en retenues ! Décidément, moins je l'approcherai mieux je me porterai.

Dans l'après-midi un elfe de maison tout miteux vint m'apporter du thé et des biscuits. Kreattur, comme il se présenta, fut adorable et serviable comme jamais avec moi.

-La très noble maîtresse Aquila pourra toujours compter sur Kreattur où qu'elle soit.

-Je te remercie Kreattur, peux-tu me faire un résumé de la situation d'en ce moment ?

-Bien sûr que veux savoir la très noble maîtresse Aquila ?

Je passais des heures à parler avec le vieil elfe : j'appris ainsi que le meurtre de mon père avait été déclaré comme accident domestique et que ma situation avait été régularisée par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait été désigné comme mon tuteur légal, à défaut de famille. Je ferai donc ma rentrée en septembre à Poudlard et y suivrai une formation accélérée pour plus de commodités. Je dormis bien cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis n'est qu'au matin de mon cinquième jour de convalescence dans la maison Black que je pus faire quelques pas en dehors du lit. Une semaine après je remarchais normalement. Malheureusement je découvris que j'étais consignée à domicile jusqu'à la rentrée en compagnie de Black ! Que ce mois et demi allait être longs...Nous n'étions que mi-juillet et j'apprenais que d'autres nous rejoindraient mais pas avant quelques semaines...

Je tâchais alors d'être la plus distante possible, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec l'homme qui m'avait empêché de venger mon frère ! Car si Alexandre n'était en réalité que mon demi-frère, je le considérais comme bien plus que cela : je n'avais jamais eu de contact avec d'autres enfants et il avait été mon seul compagnon ! Le voir ainsi disparaître a, à peine, 25 ans, était à la fois déchirant et horriblement révoltant ! Et si Black s'était mêlé de ses petites affaires ce jour-ci, mon frère et très certainement mon père auraient été vengés depuis longtemps... Alors je l'ignorais royalement.

Ce ne fut qu'un matin, deux semaines après mon arrivée chez lui que le situation évolua. Il s'agissait pourtant d'une matinée comme les autres : j'étais descendu à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner n'ayant pas prévu que mon colocataire m'y attendait déjà, ayant tout préparé sur la table. Le chocolat chaud était fumant et une délicieuse odeur de toast et d'amandes grillées flottée dans l'air.

-En quoi cette honneur ?, demandais-je suspicieusement.

-Je voudrais que nous reprenions tout à zéro si tu le veux bien : je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir fait échouer ton plan et te promet de t'aider à te venger dès que l'occasion se présentera.

-Et comment ? Vous êtes cloîtré ici avec moi et pour plus longtemps que moi je vous rappelle...

-Je te promet de trouver un moyen.

-Bien, j'accepte vos excuses et également d'envisager de vous adresser la parole.

-Super, parce qu'aujourd'hui nous avons toutes les chambres du troisième étage à Doxyder !

-Pardon ?

-Maintenant que tu es assez en forme pour tenir debout longtemps il est grand temps que tu m'aides à remettre cette baraque en état pour la venue de nous futurs invités !

-En somme je n'ai pas le choix ?

-C'est cela.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Nous prîmes donc notre petit-déjeuner dans le calme, Sirius me jetant des regards amusés de temps à autres. Et c'est ainsi, dans une humeur à demi tendue, que nous avions commencé à Doxyder les chambres du troisième étage. Les Doxys étaient malins et se planquaient dans tous les recoins crasseux qu'ils pouvaient trouver à savoir les rideaux, les baldaquins, les tiroirs... Bref il fallait être rapide et avoir des réflexes de tigres pour éviter de se faire avoir par les minuscules dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs de ces infernales créatures. J'admis volontiers bien m'amuser jusqu'au moment où un Doxy chercha à entrer dans ma bouche :

-Venez m'aider plutôt que de regaarl...

-Comme tu veux, dit-il en m'administrant un grand jet de doxicide en pleine figure.

La petite créature tomba à mes pieds et je me retrouvais la bouche grande ouverte, un goût horrible me titillant les papilles.

-Vous allez voir, m'écriais-je en lui balançant du produit à mon tours.

Et nous finassâmes tous deux épuisés, sans produit, avachis sur le matelas d'un vieux lit à baldaquin dans l'avant dernière chambre de l'étage.

-Il faudra envoyer Kreattur rapporter des munitions, lui dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Tu te débrouilles bien !

-Tu...enfin vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

-Pas de soucis tu peux me tutoyer : je te rappel qu'on est colloc' pour un bout de temps ! Surtout si tu reviens pour les vacances, me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-D'accord.

-Reprenons depuis le début : Je suis Sirius Black, 36ans, ancien détenu de la prison d'Azkaban dont je suis le seul à avoir eu le talent nécessaire pour m'en échapper. Je suis actuellement un dangereux fou furieux en cavale et je tue tout ce qui bouge. Je suis ravi et profondément enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur : je suis Sélène Aquila, 20 ans, je suis la proie du plus grand détraqué de tous les temps. Il compte faire de moi son toutou personnel, à moins que ce ne soit son esclave, et espère franchement que je le rejoindrai de mon plein grès après qu'il ait fait assassiner toute ma famille. Il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur sur cette terre que de faire votre connaissance monsieur.

-Pas mal !

Et cet épisode marqua le début de notre étonnante entente.


	3. Chapter 3 : un nouvel ordre

**KeanaB : Mon OC te l'expliquera plus tard;) en espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !**

 **Pour le moment, hormis l'OC et sa famille (que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir et qui m'appartient), tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING !**

 **Je vous prie bien bas de me pardonner les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison qui auraient pu m'échapper !**

 **Et pour finir, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car : -vos avis sont importants -vos commentaires positifs sont appréciables -vos commentaires négatifs sont prit en compte -je peux découvrir qui suit mon histoire et allez lire les vôtres ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début de chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

POV Sélène :

Petit à petit, et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient j'apprenais à connaître l'homme qui partageait désormais mon quotidien. Il me sembla qu'il ne me cacha rien : ses joies, ses peurs, ses rires, ses tourments, ses bêtises, ses GROSSES bêtises (je comprenais mieux la tension entre lui et Severus), ses amours, la prison... Sirius Black était un être bien plus complexe et ambiguë que je ne l'avais soupçonné. Chose étrange je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier allant même jusqu'à rechercher sa compagnie ! Moi l'âme solitaire et indépendante j'avais trouvé en Sirius un compagnon fort agréable et sa compagnie me semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelle. Et il paraissait qu'il en allait de même pour lui : nous étions rarement loin l'un de l'autre mais quand cela arriver je n'avais qu'à compter et en moins de 60 secondes Sirius Black se trouvait à mes côtés. Et c'était plaisant !

Nous pouvions passez des heures à parler de tout et de rien, le moindre sujet devenant subitement le plus intéressant du monde ! Nous en étions même venu à redouter la venu de personnes étrangères à notre nouvel univers, sûrement par peur de le voir réduit en poussière. Mais la date approchait à grands pas et l'atmosphère de la maison s'en trouva troublée. Ce qui, à notre plus grand soulagement, ne changea rien à nos petites habitudes.

Le jour de l'arrivée des Weasley et de Miss Granger, Sirius et moi étions dans le salon du deuxième étage, tentant en vain de faire bouger un canapé de style 19èm afin de le transférer de l'autre côté de la pièce pour pouvoir ajouter des fauteuils.

-Tire !, me commanda mon colocataire en plein effort.

-Pousse plus fort Black !, lui rétorquais-je tout aussi essoufflée par la charge.

-T'as vraiment rien dans les bras !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Qui est l'homme ici ? Mauviette !

-Mauviette ? Attend voir si je t'attrape petite peste !, me menaça mon compagnon de jeu.

Et comme il nous était courant, nous délaissâmes notre tâche pour nous adonner à nouveau aux jeux du « qui est le plus fort ? ». Sirius me poursuivit et je le coinçais derrière le canapé, le faisant chuter en arrière. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu s'était qu'il m'attrape par le col de la chemise et m'entraîne dans sa chute. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une position assez compromettante : Sirius en dessous de moi, sur le canapé tous deux décoiffés, mal habillé et haletant. Et c'est à cet instant précis que nous vîmes apparaître deux têtes rousses identiques aux grands sourires narquois.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit l'une d'un ton plein de vices.

-Oui bonjour Sirius, reprit l'autre sur le même ton.

-Rrrmh bonjour, répondit ce dernier en se relevant, Fred, George je vous présente Sélène Aquila ma colocataire, reprit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

-Ta colocataire hein ?, dit Fred ? Ou George ?

-Enchantée, continuais-je

-Nous avons entendu parlé de toi, bien sûr nous ne sommes pas au courant, ajouta George ? Fred ?, à Sirius.

-En tous cas Sirius tu as l'air en grande forme, lui dit un des jumeaux ironiquement.

-Tu parles, quand toi aussi tu auras pris une hybride sur le coin de la tête tu seras dans le même état.

Un silence glacial s'installa et j'eu juste le temps de fusiller Sirius du regard avant de sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, l'entendis-je demander.

Dieu que les hommes pouvaient être stupides ! Quelle femme rêverait se faire catégoriser d'hybride ? Bien sûr que j'étais une hybride ! Mais que ce terme était réducteur ! Et dégradant ! Comme un animal contre nature créé de toutes pièces en laboratoire !

Blessée dans ma fierté, je descendis tout de même me présenter aux autres invités. Je les détaillais discrètement, caché dans le virage de l'escalier : il y avait Arthur Weasley, grand roux au sourire joviale, Molly Weasley petite bonne femme aux joues rebondies et à l'air bienfaisant, Ronald Weasley un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année sans particularité physique autre que ses cheveux aussi roux que ceux du reste de sa famille...hormis peut être sa mine renfrognée ! Ginevra Weasley elle semblait dynamique et pleine d'entrain. Hermione Granger, quant à elle, était une petite brune aux épais cheveux et à l'air quelque peu inquiet...ou mal à l'aise.

-Je me demande où est Sirius, dit-elle à haute voix.

-Il ne va pas tarder, lui répondis-je me dévoilant enfin, les faisant sursauter, Bonjour je suis Sélène Aquila, la coloc' de Sirius.

-Enchanté ma chère, me dit Molly me prenant dans ses bras.

Arthur me serra la main comme le reste de leur petite assemblée.

-Kreattur va s'occuper de vos bagages, leur dis-je, Kreattur, appelais-je.

-Maîtresse Sélène a demandé Kreattur ?

-Oui, monte les bagages de nos hôtes dans leurs chambres.

-Bien maîtresse, me répondit-il, mais maîtresse Sélène sait-elle que ces gens sont des traîtres à leur sang ? Quelqu'un de la lignée de maîtresse Sélène ne devrait pas...

-Merci Kreattur, le coupais-je avant qu'il n'en dise trop, j'imaginais (à juste titre) que les plus jeunes ne savaient rien sur moi, excusez-le , repris-je, il est vieux et a passé trop de temps chez les Black.

-Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, m'admonesta Ronald défendant Sirius.

J'entendis au même moment les pas de ce dernier dans l'escalier. Aussi je m'accordais une petite revanche :

-En effet ils ne sont pas tous mauvais mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons parfois ! Je vous montre vos chambres ?

Je savais que mon vocabulaire avait choqué et surprit les autres, qui n'avaient pas compris ma remarque mais Sirius lui avait saisi l'idée. Oui c'était petit et mesquin. Mais qui avait dit que je ne l'était pas ?

-Il me semble qu'elle t'en veut, entendis-je un des jumeaux murmurer à Sirius.

Je montais jusqu'au premier étage des chambres et répartissaient les plus jeunes.

-Et la chambre du fond ?, me demanda Ronald

-C'est celle de Sirius.

-Oh, répondit-il en rougissant...des oreilles ?

-Ça ne va pas ?, m'enquis-je.

-Je me disais...rmml...non rien...

-Mais si dit moi, l'encourageais-je

-Pas besoin de nous indiquer ta chambre du coup.

-C'est celle juste en face, j'ai investit l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black.

Je le vis rougir encore plus.

-Désolé, me dit-il.

-De quoi ?

Hermione Granger prit les devants :

-De l'amalgame. Ron pensait que tu dormais avec Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?, la question me parut bête au moment où elle franchit mes lèvres... Oh ! Non non non non non ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Nous sommes colocataire un point c'est tout.

Je les laissais ensuite s'installer, préférant m'isoler quelques instants dans la chambre verte et argent qui, étrangement, m'apaisait.

-Peut être irais-je à Serpentard, pensais-je à haute voix.

-Je ne te le souhaite pas, me répondit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Dégage Black, marmonnais-je

-Il ferait beau voir je suis chez moi ! Allez Sélène ne fais pas la tête ! Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : j'ai été con ! Je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'ouvrir la bouche parce qu'au fond je suis toujours ce gosse qui se pose la question après avoir fait la connerie.

Il prit mon menton entre deux doigts, fixant ses yeux gris d'acier dans mon regard d'ébène et me commanda dans un murmure :

-Pardonne-moi.

J'acquiesçais, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main et posa ses lèvres sur mon front, avant de m'attirer à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. J'aurais pu rester des années, que dis-je, des siècles ainsi posée contre lui. Sentir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, sa peau contre la mienne. J'étais enivrée ! Enivrée de lui, de son odeur, de ses yeux, de son toucher. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette homme de seize ans plus vieux que moi. Et ça ne me fit pas peur. Malgré tout ce que je savais sur lui, de son passé avec les femmes, je sentais qu'il était différent : les années de prison avaient fait de lui un autre homme...

-Allons rejoindre les autres, me dit-il doucement

-Non !, la réponse avait fusé d'elle-même, attend encore un peu s'il te plaît, finis-je prudemment.

Il se mit à genoux devant le lit et ainsi à ma hauteur me dit :

-Sélène, si je reste je ne vais pas pouvoir me maîtriser plus longtemps.

-Sirius..., avais-je bien compris ?

-Allons-y, me relança-t-il tout sourire me tendant la main.

Je l'attrapai et le laissait m'entraîner dans l'escalier. Juste avant le dernier tournant, il nous arrêta dans notre élan et m'attira à lui, me serrant dans ses bras et collant son front au mien pour me donner un regard profond et long de sous entendus. Il mit fin à l' étreinte et descendit seul, tout content de lui,me laissant ainsi pantoise dans les escaliers.

-Sélène tout va bien ?, me demanda Hermione Granger, arrivant avec Ginevra juste derrière moi.

-Oui, répondis-je en me reprenant , je vous suis mesdemoiselles.


	4. Chapter 4 : let's play a love game

**Fred76210 : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard !**

 **IceQueen38 : Merci de tes reviews ! Pour le titre tu n'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer mais Sélène lèvera le voile un peu plus tard pour le POV je préfère l'indiquer pour les besoins scénaristiques (il se peut qu'il change par la suite), voici la suite avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard !**

 **Aldryann : Merci pour ta review ! Je prend note de tes remarques et essaierai d'en tenir compte lors de la rédaction prochains chapitres ! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours et toutes mes excuses pour le retard !**

 **Mes plus plates excuses pour ce petit retard...**

 **Pour le moment, hormis l'OC et sa famille (que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir et qui m'appartient), tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING !**

 **Je vous prie bien bas de me pardonner les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison qui auraient pu m'échapper !**

 **Et pour finir, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car : -vos avis sont importants -vos commentaires positifs sont appréciables -vos commentaires négatifs sont prit en compte -je peux découvrir qui suit mon histoire et allez lire les vôtres ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début de chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

POV Sélène :

Sirius Black. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me tourmenter. Mais il me connaissait mal : parce que si j'avais laissez transparaître mon inclination à son égard, lui avait clairement dévoilé la sienne pour moi ! Ainsi il voulait jouer ? Il allait perdre et oh combien ma victoire serai douce. Je descendis manger en compagnie des autres : Molly, comme elle tenait à ce que je la nomme par son prénom, avait préparé un ragoût qui sentait délicieusement bon. Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, en face de Black, et fit mine de rien.

Nous fêtâmes l'arrivée des nouveaux habitants dignement avant de tous monter nous recoucher le ventre plein. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je détachais mes longs cheveux auburn, quasi rouges, et les laissais couler librement en une cascade de boucle dans mon dos. Mes cheveux étaient tous ce que ma mère avait pu me léguer physiquement parlant, ainsi que mes oreilles très légèrement pointues. C'était tout ce que je connaissais d'elle, mon père n'en parlant jamais. Je savais qu'il l'avait follement aimé, qu'elle avait vécu ses neuf mois de grossesse à ses côtés et qu'une fois née, elle m'avait confié à Severus Rogue un soir avant de disparaître. Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Je fouillais dans l'armoire de Regulus, y dénichant une chemise verte au col argent que je passais par dessus mes sous vêtements afin de me mettre à l'aise avant d'aller dormir. J'avais prit l'habitude de lui piquer ses chemises dont il n'aurait, de toutes manières, plus l'utilité. Cependant je les réservais au soir, Sirius ne supportant pas les couleurs de Serpentard. Tandis que moi, je les trouvais apaisantes. J'entendis les pas de ce dernier dans le couloir et décidait de ce moment précis pour sortir vérifier que les filles, Hermione et Ginny (qui apparemment n'aimait pas son prénom), ne manquaient de rien.

-Bonsoir Black, lui dis-je négligemment.

Je vis qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ma tenue, mais il ne put cacher son regard traînant le long de mes jambes.

-Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous être utile de quelques manière que se soit ?

-Merci Sélène mais nous ne manquons de rien, me répondirent-elles, vient t'asseoir un moment avec nous si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Nous restâmes quelques minutes toutes les trois à discuter de tout et de rien : elles se présentèrent brièvement, me parlant un peu d'elles, me posèrent quelques questions avant que, prise de fatigue, je ne prenne congé de ces dames. Je pris le chemin de ma chambre et constatait avec plaisir que Sirius était encore là, adossé contre l'embrasure de sa porte.

-Un vêtement rouge et or serait-il trop inconfortable à porter ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Trop voyant, trop tape à l'œil, je préfère la discrétion, la ruse du subtile mélange du vert et de l'argent.

Il se rapprocha et je reculais d'un pas.

-Le rouge et l'or sont des couleurs nobles...

-Le vert et l'argent sont plus altières !

Je le provoquais et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait je m'éloignais, si bien que nous étions désormais rendus dans la chambre de son frère.

-Tu devrais te méfier de moi petite fille, me dit-il dans un sourire, un jour tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts...

-Pourquoi cela ?, le défiais-je.

-Parce que je ne suis pas fréquentable.

Je baillais, m'étirais comme un chat laissant se découvrir un petite parcelle de peau nue sur mon ventre et poursuivis :

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière Monsieur Black mais il se fait tard et il me faut vous quitter, je suis éreintée. Les draps de votre frères m'appellent.

-Comme je voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas, me sourit-il.

Je m'approchais de lui et, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, lui donnais un baiser sur le joue. Il en profita, me capturant dans ses bras puissants, collant mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur m'enivrait et je me sentais perdre pieds. Je réalisais alors que je ne touchais plus le sol. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et m'installa dessus. Je me couchais, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il vint replacer une mèche de cheveux près de mon visage.

-Dors bien...Sélène.

Et il partit.

Je me trouvais dans une grande salle noire, entièrement carrelé. Les murs m'envoyaient un reflet sombre de ma personne et mes cheveux n'avaient jamais parus aussi rouge qu'à cet instant précis. J'entendis tout d'abord un bruissement sur le sol, comme le son feutré d'un tissu qu'on déplacerait sur le sol, puis je le vis dans le reflet du mur : une tête chauve et plus pâle encore que la mort, des yeux rouge en fentes et un nez quasi inexistant. Je sentis ensuite le souffle froid de sa peau sur la mienne et de ses doigts autour de mon cous, puis son murmure à mon oreille « Sélène... ». La vision d'horreur s'accentua quand Alexandre, MON Alexandre apparut derrière le mage noir pour m'accuser :

-Tout est de ta faute...

Avant de me saisir !Je hurlais, me débattant mais en vain. Le visage de mon frère se transforma peu à peu et celui de Sirius le remplaça.

-Du calme Sélène, tout va bien...

-Ma faute !

-Non petite fille, ce n'était pas ta faute, viens là, me dit-il tendrement en m'attirant contre lui.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, profitant du contact délicieux que m'offrait sa peau nue. Ainsi installée contre son torse, je me rendormis presque immédiatement comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve dans un rêve, bercée par la main de Sirius dans mes cheveux.

Au petit matin, je m'éveillais avec l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seule : le temps que les événements de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire et je me rendis compte que j'étais à moitié à califourchon sur un Sirius Black lui-même à moitié nu ! Une partie de mon corps se trouvait sur lui, l'autre étant bien calé dans ses bras. Il dormait l'air paisible, vêtue uniquement de son caleçon et moi de mes sous-vêtements et de la chemise de son frère. Le tableau était comique ! Je n'osais faire un geste de peur qu'en bougeant ma tête mes longs cheveux flamboyant, étalés contre lui, ne glissent et ne le chatouille, le réveillant de la même sorte. Je ne pus tout de même pas m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts glisser le long de son torse, en dessinant les contours. Sirius grogna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et aussitôt je fermais les miens.

-Sélène, je sais que tu ne dors pas...continue je t'en pris, me dit-il sa voix quelque peu moqueuse.

Je rougissais, quelque peu honteuse de m'être faite surprendre dans ma contemplation tactile. Quitte à tenter le diable ! Je me redressais sur mes coudes le frôlant du bout des doigts et j'approchais mes lèvres goûtant sa peau d'une caresse. Je guettais sa réaction en recommençant mais il ne fit rien que profiter du contact, fermant légèrement ses paupières. Je reposais ma tête contre lui, le cœur battant : cet homme me mettait dans des états décidément biens étranges... Je me rendormis et je le sentis refermer ses bras sur moi, comme pour me protéger.

Quand je m'éveillais à nouveau j'étais seule, tant et si bien que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé tout cela... Le réveil affichait neuf heures et je me levais, me préparais et descendit auprès des autres. La matinée se déroula sans incidents, je croisais Sirius et nous fîmes tous deux comme si de rien n'était : après tout notre relation restait platonique ! Mais un événement chaotique vint bouleverser notre tranquille journée.

Peu avant 19 heures, alors que j'allais aider Molly à préparer le souper après une réunion de l'Ordre (auxquelles je n'étais toujours pas conviée!), j'entendis des éclats de voix violents : et ces voix je ne les connaissais que trop bien. Il n'y avais plus que deux hommes se faisant face dans la salle à manger.

-Il en est hors de question !, disait Sirius.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Black, répondait Severus d'une voix méprisante, et ceci n'est en rien chose te concernant.

-J'ai dit non ! Peu importe que ce soit mes affaires ou non : elle compte pour moi aussi et je ne la laisserai pas aller avec toi, même pour quelques heures _Servilus_ !

-Ce n'est pas parce que ta condition te force à vivre reclus qu'il doit en être de même pour Miss Aquila : elle n'est pas en fuite ! Sa situation ayant été régularisée, elle peut désormais sortir accompagnée ! Et ça lui fera le plus grand bien !

-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu peux allez chercher ses fournitures scolaires tout seul !

-Et sa baguette ?

-Je la laisserai aller avec n'importe qui d'autres plutôt qu'avec toi ! Mangemort !

-Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle est en sécurité : parce que je risque ma peau en tant que Mangemort, il ne lui arrivera rien !

Je me manifestais enfin, souhaitant avoir mon mot à dire.

-Bonjour Severus, un problème Black ?, les saluais-je.

-Rien ne t'en fais pas, me répondit ce dernier.

-Bonjours à vous Sélène, rien en effet, le professeur Dumbledore a suggéré qu'une sortie pour vos fournitures scolaires vous ferez le plus grand bien.

-En effet : une sortie pourrait m'aider à m'intégrer un peu plus à mon nouvel environnement.

-Parfait je passerai vous chercher demain après-midi à 14 heures.

-Bien.

-Non !, s'écria Sirius, Sélène ça n'est pas raisonnable : pas avec lui.

-Je fais confiance au jugement du professeur Dumbledore : si il juge le moment opportun je le crois. De plus si tu pouvais sortir ne le ferais-tu pas ?

Sirius sortit rageur de la salle.

-Je dois vous quitter : des affaires pressentes m'attendent je vous dis à demain.

-Ne _le_ faites pas attendre... A demain Severus.

-Miss Aquila il serait bon que vous commenciez à m'appeler professeur : cela vous habituera pour l'école et vous éviteras toutes bourdes pouvant nous être fatales.

-Bien professeur, répondis-je docilement, à demain professeur, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

Je sortis la première rattrapant Sirius. Celui-ci était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre et je tapais à sa porte doucement.

-Black ne fais pas l'enfant !

-Dégage Sélène !

Il était vraiment en colère pour me parler sur ce ton, alors je décidais d'utiliser la méthode douce.

-Sirius, murmurais-je, Sirius ouvre-moi.

Je savais l'effet que lui faisait son prénom dans ma bouche et en jouais. J'entendis des pas à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste que je fus happée dans la chambre de mon colocataire. Celle-ci était comme je l'avais imaginé : rouge et or et pleine de souvenirs de sa jeunesse, de photos, d'écharpes...

-Toi et Severus dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, commença-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur, ça me rend malade Sélène, malade tu entends ?

-Sirius, je vais simplement acheter mes fournitures scolaires : nous en aurons pour une heure et demi, deux tout au plus !

-Deux de trop...loin de moi, ajouta-t-il.

-Je suis toujours avec toi, lui répondis-je en m'approchant, ici, ajoutais-je posant un doigt contre son cœur.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me caressa la joue. Il vint ensuite déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front et j'en profitais pour laissez courir mon nez contre son cou. Chacun de ses moments de tendresses nous rapprochaient un peu plus.

-Comment veux-tu que je te résiste si tu continues ainsi ?

-Pourquoi luttes-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas sain pour toi, je suis trop vieux, j'ai trop vécu... Je suis trop dangereux...

Je déglutis difficilement, m'éloignant de lui :

-Je comprend...pas besoin d'en rajouter, dis-je amèrement, je suis très différente ! Au début j'attire et après j'effraie...

-Sélène non ! Non jamais tu ne m'effraieras ! Tu peux bien hurler toutes les nuits dans ton sommeil que je voudrais te réconforter à chaque fois ! Tu fais bien plus que m'attirer mais petite fille j'ai près de 16 ans de plus que toi ! Et je suis un criminel en fuite quand bien même tu connaisses la vérité à mon sujet ! Et sans attaches affectives tu es sauve face au Mage Noir ! Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon...

-Dumbledore ?, demandais-je en comprenant enfin.

-Remus, me sourit-il.

Remus Lupin, un des Maraudeurs, dernier meilleur ami de Sirius, loup-garou et ex professeur de Poudlard. J'aimais bien cet homme sage, raisonnable et posé. Il avait dit connaître mon père, celui-ci l'ayant rencontré après son accroc face à Greybac, un autre loup-garou beaucoup moins sympathique. Il était un des seuls capable de calmer ou raisonner Sirius (même si j'avais appris ce qu'il avait failli faire, contre lui, à Severus) ! Mais là, je devais avouer que sa sagesse ne m'aidait pas du tout : il avait convaincu l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait, qu'il serai un fardeau pour moi !

-Sirius, l'implorais-je du regard.

-Sélène, non : ne me regarde pas comme ça, me répondit-il en détournant le regard, c'est mal.

-N'oublie jamais alors : c'est toi qui l'a voulu, lui dis-je dans un souffle avant de m'éloigner et de quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd.

Le reste de ma journée je la passais en compagnie des jumeaux, membres les plus proches de mon âge de la famille Weasley : ils avaient toujours le mot pour vous faire rire et je m'entendais plutôt bien avec eux. Je n'adressais pas même un regard à mon colocataire, trop orgueilleuse pour reconnaître qu'il me manquait tellement que je sentais comme une part de moi se déchirer. Je le vis pourtant guetter le moment où j'allais m'enfermer dans la chambre de son frère, claquant bien la porte derrière moi afin que le message soit bien clair.

La venue de Severus le lendemain fut salvatrice et m'arracha pour quelques heures à cette prison de ressentiment qu'était devenu le Square Grimmaurd. Sirius ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre de la famille Weasley étaient présents.

-Avant de quitter ce taudis laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques règles, me dit mon nouveau professeur pendant que je lassais mes baskets, ne regardez jamais derrière vous, ayez l'air normale ne me quittez jamais des yeux, ne vous éloignez pas, ne parlez à personne sauf si on vous pose une question et si vous apercevez un Mangemort fuyez aussi vite que possible et utilisez ceci, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un pin's, attachez-le à votre veste et appuyez dessus il vous renverra ici. Avez-vous des questions miss Aquila ?

-Non professeur, répondis-je docilement.

-Ne tardons pas alors.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie lorsque je sentis une pression contre mon bras me retenir en arrière. Sirius m'observait le visage fermé. Il ne dit rien mais nos regards furent plus qu'éloquents :

« n'y vas pas », me hurlait le sien

« ça ne te concerne plus », répondit le mien

Je me dégageais sans plus de cérémonies et rejoignis Severus, nous sortîmes sur le perron et je lui pris le bras pour transplanner. Nous atterrîmes directement sur le Chemin de Traverse et je trouvais immédiatement l'endroit merveilleux : une atmosphère quasi irréelle se dégageait de cette allée aux rues perpendiculaires étroites et sinueuses, des magasins tous plus étranges les uns que les autres bordaient cette immense rue marchande d'où dégoulinait un flot de sorciers et sorcières en tous genres ! Severus me dirigea d'abord vers la boutique de livres puis chez madame Guipure pour ma garde-robe, chez l'apothicaire et enfin, au bout d'une bonne heure et demi d'achats, nous atterrîmes chez Ollivander's, le vendeur de baguettes.

J'entrais la première et un vieil homme aux allures quelque peu étranges m'accueillit :

-Bonsoir miss Aquila.

-Monsieur Ollivander je suppose ?

-Quelle perspicacité, me railla-t-il.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a du vous informer en partie de la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle se trouvait miss Aquila, dit enfin mon professeur, je réitère donc la chose en vous rappelant de faire preuve de la plus grande précaution...

-C'est entendu, approuva le vieil homme tout en retournant l'écriteau de la porte d'entrée d'un geste ample de baguette, signifiant ainsi que la boutique était fermée, bien maintenant et au vue de votre condition je propose que nous donnions un coup de pied à la tradition : je ne vais prendre aucunes mesures ni vous poser de questions, vous allez tout simplement marcher le long de ces étagères et choisir seule.

-Comment saurais-je laquelle prendre ?

-Sachez miss Aquila que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ! Les elfes ayant une sensibilité accrue je suis certains que vous la trouverez en moins de disons, réfléchit-il en consultant sa montre à gousset, trois minutes...et ce même si vous n'êtes qu'à demi elfe.

Je soupirais et entrepris d'aller chercher ma baguette, septique. Et pourtant Ollivander avait raison : il ne me fallut pas moins d'une minute pour me diriger vers une boite poussiéreuse qui contenait une longue baguette en aubépine, « le bois du paradoxe » avait dit le fabricant, de 30cm, au cœur peu commun.

-C'est un crin de kelpie qui se trouve à l'intérieur, très rare les kelpies cela fait d'ailleurs très longtemps qu'on en voit plus...ils se cachent préférant la tranquillité des eaux ou leur forme de cheval plutôt que le monde des humains... Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez choisit la seule baguette que je n'ai pas fabriqué, vendue dans ce magasin, vous comprendrez donc les 12 gallions qu'elle coûte...

Ce dernier achat réglé, Severus et moi prîmes la direction de la sortie.

-Au revoir miss Aquila, peut être aurons-nous le plaisir de nous rencontrer à nouveau.

Je souris en guise de réponse et hâtais mon pas vers le porte. Une fois à l'extérieur Severus se mit à me parler très rapidement :

-Continuez à marcher normalement mais écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. Nous allons être attaqués d'un moment à l'autre par _ses_ partisans, oui je le savais et oui le professeur Dumbledore est au courant. Nous ne vous avons rien dit de tout cela pour que vos réactions aient l'air naturelles car ils nous suivent depuis un moment et ma couverture doit être préservée à tous prix. Je vais faire semblant d'être inapte à vous protéger pour sauver les apparences alors vous devrez courir et utiliser ce que je vous ai donner, je dirai ne pas en avoir été informé au Mage Noir bien sûr.

J'étais surexcitée : la chance de venger ma famille était enfin arrivée ! Severus dû voir la lueur briller dans mon regard :

-Sélène ne tentait rien de stupide par pitié : votre destin est bien plus grand que de vous faire tuer ici pour prendre la vie de deux misérables veracrasses !

-Quand ?, murmurais-je

-Nous allons tourner dans cette ruelle qui conduit à l'allée des Embrumes et c'est là qu'ils attaqueront, vous devrez être rapide... Êtes-vous prête ?

-Oui.

Quelques instants après nous étions attaqués comme prévu, je me mis à courir le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'adrénaline s'écoulant dans mon sang boostant mes capacités au maximum, je foulais le sol si peu de fois qu'un instant je me crus capable de voler. Cependant une douleur insoutenable, horrible et soudaine au dos me coupa net dans mon élan.

-Elle est là !, entendis-je une voix d'homme hurler.

Malgré la douleur inimaginable qui vibrait dans mon dos, je trouvais le courage de lever le bras pour appuyer sur le pin's qui me transporta à la façon d'un transplannage juste devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Je ne sais où je trouvais la force de relever le bras pour gratter faiblement de mes ongles le pas de la porte en bois. Je m'évanouis avant qu'on ne m'ait ouvert...


	5. Chapter 5 : jeu, set et match !

**IceQueen38 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore une dose de piment !**

 **EmieMalfoy : Merci pour ta review ! Ok pour le changement de pseudo ;) je sais je sais mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour le moment, hormis l'OC et sa famille (que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir et qui m'appartient), tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING !**

 **Je vous prie bien bas de me pardonner les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison qui auraient pu m'échapper !**

 **Et pour finir, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car : -vos avis sont importants -vos commentaires positifs sont appréciables -vos commentaires négatifs sont prit en compte -je peux découvrir qui suit mon histoire et allez lire les vôtres ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début de chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

J'étais dans mon lit, ou plutôt dans celui de Regulus. Comment le savais-je ? L'odeur habituelle et rassurante des draps.

-Je vais le tuer, entendis-je de très loin...

-Sirius calme toi voyons, reconnus-je Molly Weasley

-Regarde dans quel état elle est ! Tu as vu son dos comme moi ! Comment le vieux fou a-t-il pu laisser Rogue faire ça ! Sans même nous mettre au courant, sans même qu'un membre de l'Ordre ne les suive pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du plan ?!

Je tentais d'ouvrir mes yeux. Échec critique. Peut être mes cordes vocales fonctionneraient-elles mieux ?

-Si...Sirius ? Réussis-je à prononcer faiblement.

-Sélène ?, me répondit la voix inquiète de l'homme que j'aimais, Sélène reste tranquille d'accord ?

-Severus ?, demandais-je fébrilement.

-En sécurité malheureusement, m'apprit Sirius, le vieux fou nous a appris ce qu'il s'est passé et mit au courant pour le plan...

-Sirius..ne te...fâche...pas, articulais-je avec toute la peine du monde.

-Chut, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Roooh Sirius, entendis-je protester Molly, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? L'importance c'est que Sélène aille bien.

-Tu trouves qu'elle a l'air bien toi ?

-Ce ne sont que des bleus Sirius, certes impressionnants mais dès que Ronald aura ramener l'essence de Dictame elle n'aura plus rien ! D'ailleurs que fait-il ? Ron ! appela-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je tentais de me relever doucement, redoutant la douleur cuisante de mon dos. Mais étrangement celle-ci semblait avoir disparue.

-Vas-y doucement Sélène, me recommanda mon colocataire.

-Je suis assez grande pour me gérer Black merci, lui renvoyais-je mon orgueil toujours à mal, et je veux voir mon dos.

Je le vis grimacer et mon envie en fut décuplée. Je m'approchais de l'immense glace qui paraît une des porte de l'armoire de Regulus, faisant fi de la nudité de ma poitrine (Molly avait dû me retirer mes vêtements pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts) et contemplait mon dos. Celui-ci était entièrement coloré : des omoplates aux reins se mêlaient violet, noir et bleu dans un ballet des plus chaotique, seule la nuque semblait avoir été épargnée. Quel sortilège avait-on pu me lancer pour mettre mon dos dans cet état ? J'étais tellement tétanisée par la vision de ma chair ainsi abîmée que je n'entendis pas Molly revenir, le flacon d'essence de Dictame à la main, et rougir devant la situation qui s'offrait à elle à savoir moi, à demi nue, devant le propriétaire des lieux.

-Sirius tu aurais pu sortir !, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Elle ne m'en a même pas laissé le temps, se défendit-il, et franchement Molly me crois-tu assez vicieux pour poser mes yeux sur une jeune fille de 20 ans ?

-Sors d'ici s'il te plaît, lui demandais-je piquée par ses dernières paroles.

Il s'exécuta et Molly soigna mon dos qui retrouva son aspect habituelle rapidement. Je la remerciais et elle me laissa me recoucher pour que je puisse me reposer. Ce dont je n'eus pas le temps car il ne fallut pas moins de 30 secondes à Sirius pour rappliquer. Je combattis vaillamment l'envie de me serrer contre lui et fit un gros effort pour lui tourner le dos

-Sélène, appela-t-il doucement.

-Déblaye de là Black, répliquais-je simplement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...

-Je m'en contrefiche comme de mes chaussettes.

Il rit. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui : il me connaissait assez pour savoir quand je mentais ou non. Je dardais mes yeux vers lui, me retournant enfin, et rencontrais son regard gris si perçant que je me sentis aussitôt mise à nue devant lui.

-Que t'est-il arrivé là bas ?

-J'ai couru et soudainement j'ai ressentit une douleur...indescriptible au niveau du dos...comme si on me frappait de l'intérieur...

Je le vis réfléchir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, lui donnant un air mature tout à fait à mon goût :

-Je ne connais aucuns sorts qui génère ce type de ressentit... Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.

-J'ai assez dormis comme ça.

-Non, tu étais inconsciente pas endormie : tu n'as pas récupéré ! Il te reste encore une bonne heure avant le souper.

-Reste avec moi, le suppliais-je presque.

Je le vis hésiter, me regarder avant de soupirer et de s'installer à mes côtés :

-Seulement pour que tu te reposes...

-Oui, murmurais-je en me lovant naturellement contre son corps.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais allez à somnoler là contre cet homme qui était désormais le seul être aimé de ma vie. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi tendrement et je su à cette instant que sa résistance ne durerai pas. Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, goûtant sa chaleur réconfortante, m'enivrant de son parfum et petit à petit je perdis pieds. J'enhardis mes mains sur son torse, m'imprégnant de chaque trait, de chaque contours et je le sentis se tendre à ce contact. Naturellement elles trouvèrent le passage vers le cou de mon colocataire, puis vers ses joues. Je m'étais redressée m'appuyant contre lui de sorte à ce que mon visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Je plongeais mon regard noir dans celui si gris de Sirius et rien ne comptait plus que cet échange muet, le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, Voldemort pouvait abattre le Ministre de la Magie nous n'en avions que faire : seul ne comptait plus que nous deux, nos regards et nos âmes enlacés, se caressant tendrement dans un ballet incroyable.

Ce ne fut pas moi qui fut l'instigatrice de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et pourtant j'étais entrain d'embrasser Sirius Black. Brûlant d'un désir impérieux, il m'avait retourné d'un geste savant, me plaçant complètement sous sa coupe, et avait apposé ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'abord tendrement, les entraînant dans une danse calme mais passionnée, puis la pression se fit plus forte me forçant à lui ouvrir un passage afin d'approfondir un peu plus ce délectable échange. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tant son ardeur me comblait. La sensation de sa langue caressant mes lèvres m'avait rendu folle : il était un conquérant et j'étais sa propriété. Rageuse et souhaitant moi aussi lui offrir ce que je ressentais, je lui mordis doucereusement la lèvre inférieur, profitant de son soupir d'aise pour reprendre le contrôle : mes mains avaient trouvé le chemin jusqu'à sa peau faisant fi de ses vêtements et j'appréciais la sensation de la peau nue de son torse contre la mienne. Nous étions à bout de souffle, refusant cependant d'éloigner nos visages l'un de l'autre tant nous nous étions attendu.

Il m'écarta légèrement, caressant mon visage avant de reposer ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un simple baiser qui pour moi en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait :

-Tu vas me rendre fou, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de replonger dans mon cou et de s'allonger sur moi.

Je n'eus pas besoin de paroles pour lui répondre, le simple fait de pouvoir passer ma main dans ses cheveux librement trahissait mon empressement à être à ses côtés. Le recherché, le grand, le beau et convoité Sirius Black m'appartenait désormais, corps et âme !

Malheureusement pour nous cet étreinte sulfureuse ne dura pas car nous entendîmes les pas de Molly dans l'escalier, et il ne nous restait que très peu de secondes pour reprendre contenance.

-SIRIUS !, s'exclama-t-elle, que fais-tu ainsi dans son lit auprès d'une toute jeune fille ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, mentis-je, Sirius est devenu un genre de grand frère protecteur pour moi...depuis que j'ai perdu le mien, une présence masculine, profondément amicale, me fait du bien...

Molly parut se satisfaire de mon explication, et quitta la pièce en grommelant et passant une main sur ses yeux que je devinais embués.

Sirius m'envoya un sourire moqueur auquel je répondais par un « ça va ! » très recherché.

-Alors comme ça je suis ton grand frère protecteur ?

-Remercie-moi idiot : je viens de mettre fin à tous les soupçons de la maison avec une explication béton !

Il coula sur moi un regard malin avant d'ajouter :

-C'est dommage, le rôle du grand frère me convenait bien...

-A vos ordres Monsieur Black, mais je vous préviens : cela implique que je ne vous toucherai plus dès à présent.

-Hors de question Miss Aquila, votre proposition est rejetée en bloc !

Ce faisant il approcha de nouveaux ses lèvres des miennes et me donna un baiser très tendre. Plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, je me laissais allé contre lui et me rendormis bercé par sa présence.

Et c'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à couler des jours heureux au Square Grimmaurd : la famille Weasley y avait prit ses aises (au grand damne de Kreattur) et Sirius et moi vivions notre amour fraîchement né avec passion. Chaque jour, je m'émerveillais à la vue du sourire de Sirius, j'imprégnais ma peau de ses caresses et son odeur commençait à se perdre dans mes cheveux. Quiconque aurait posé les yeux sur lui n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il revenait d'aussi loin car, en vérité, mon « colocataire » était rayonnant.

Cependant notre histoire demeurait cachée : d'abord par souci de sécurité, on ne s'improvise pas Casanova d'une semi-elfe toute puissante avec un mage noir jaloux et en colère dans les parages ensuite parce que nous trouvions cette amourette secrète de collégiens follement amusante. Le soir, quand la demeure Black s'endormait enfin, Sirius prenait garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour me rejoindre dans la chambre de son frère, ou bien je me glissais, à la manière d'une ombre, dans les draps brodés d'or et de rouge qui recouvraient toujours le lit de mon compagnon. Et quand venait l'aurore, chacun rejoignions nos lits respectifs. Ce petit manège dura un moment avant qu'un ami très cher n'ai des soupçons et nous coince en beauté.

Cette soirée là était une de ces nuits ni fraîches ni chaudes, sans Lune, que peut apporté le mois d'août en Angleterre : je me tenais adossée à la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius n'étant vêtue en tout et pour tout que d'un top noir et de sous vêtement assortis. Mes longs cheveux, retenus en chignon, commençaient doucement à retomber vers l'arrière de mon crâne et je contemplais les étoiles, perdues dans mes réflexions.

-Par moments, quand je te vois ainsi avachie, avec toute la douceur de ton visage empreinte de pensées, je me dis que je suis entrain de faire une énorme connerie, entendis-je la voix de Sirius me coupé dans mes songes.

Ce dernier était étalé sur le lit, un simple drap blanc froissé, témoin de nos exploits nocturnes, le couvrant jusqu'à la taille, m'observait avec tendresse, passion et mélancolie.

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je dans un sourire carnassier, mais tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne bravais pas l'interdit d'un bêtise aussi énorme que celle que je représente.

Il me rendit mon sourire plein de sous-entendu,et je décidais que je lui avais assez résisté avant de le rejoindre sur ce qu'il avait appelé un jour, avec une expression goguenarde, le « lit conjugale » ! Je me coulais tendrement sur lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sur son torse avant de mordiller la chaire tendre de son cou, et, d'enfin, venir échouer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et c'est à cet instant précis, lui sous moi, mes lèvres contres les siennes, ses mains sur mes hanches, que décida d'entrer Remus Lupin.

-Elle m'a embrassé Sirius je ne sais pas quoi ffff..., eu juste le temps de prononcé le loup-garou, très rouge d'un seul coup.

D'un mouvement habile du bassin Sirius me délogea et je lui jetais son pantalon de jogging à la figure en me redressant pour, à mon tour, enfiler un short de toile grossière nettement plus décent pour accueillir un invité imprévu.

-Pardon mais je peux te demander ce que tu étais entrain de faire Sirius ?, demanda Remus

Sirius se racla la gorge, le regard pleins de sous-entendus obscènes.

-Non mais j'avais bien compris la forme merci !,s'indigna le loup-garou, je te parle du fond ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

-Pas toucher ?, s'excusa presque Sirius.

-Pas toucher, en effet, et toi qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai touché, souffla Sirius.

-Houhou !, finis-je par émettre, j'existe toujours au fait ! Et Remus pour la petite histoire c'est moi qui ai lancé les hostilités et je te jure que Sirius, ici présent, a fait tellement d'efforts pour me repousser que j'ai bien cru que je n'en viendrai pas à bout !

-Sérieusement ?, demanda Sirius, tout content, à la manière d'un gosse venant de piquer une poignée de bonbons sans se faire pincer .

-C'est pour la forme Sirius, fait un effort ! Je savais bien que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps !

-Sérieusement, reprit Remus, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Déjà il y a la différence d'âge mais en plus le risque d'être découvert par vous-savez-qui qui pourrait très bien se servir de votre histoire contre vous ! J'avais des doutes mais je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez sauté le pas ! Sirius franchement ! Je pensais que tu avais compris, que tu étais devenu raisonnable...

-Pardonne-moi Remus, mais tu m'as déjà donné assez de fil à retordre, me permis-je de répondre à la place de mon compagnon, à cause de toi il m'a fallu déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le faire plier ! Et crois moi sans ce stupide accident je ne sais pas combien de temps encore ça m'aurait prit...

-Sélène...

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant ! Sirius et moi sommes le plus précautionneux possible : même Molly ne s'est aperçue de rien, et je doute que le Mage Noir ne lui arrive à la cheville quand il est question de surveiller un être aimé !

Remus parut réfléchir un instant et, au vue de nos deux mines de gamins en attente de procès, soupira enfin, la mine crispée :

-Je vous donne mon accord : je ne dirai rien sur vous deux à qui que ce soit, mais c'est pas pour autant que je cautionne ! Si je le fais c'est uniquement parce que tu as beaucoup souffert Sirius et aussi parce que, pour la première fois, tu goûtes enfin aux joies de l'amour...

-Pfiouuu merci Remus, tes mots me vont droits au cœur, lâcha Sirius, au fait, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Euuh, rougit le maraudeur changeant complètement d'attitude, ça peut attendre demain, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus.

J'allais embrasser Remus sur la joue et lui glissais discrètement un « merci », auquel il répondit d'un regard lourd de sous-entendu, avant de quitter la pièce. Nous l'entendîmes rejoindre sa chambre et en fermer la porte. Je fus soudainement aspiré vers l'arrière par deux bras puissants.

-Maintenant qu'il est partit, j'entends bien poursuivre où nous nous étions arrêtés...


End file.
